When did i get here!
by i didnt know awesome XD
Summary: alrye this fic is for you!-  when,and how did i get here?  'WHO brought me here and why' all these questions raced through my mind as i hear a far off deep chuckle...read to continue! warning:yaoi pairings: sasunaru basically suckish summary sorry!


i'm sooooooo sorry to Alrye whom i promised a fic for their b-day! i had a ton load of work to do and to top it all off my laptop for some unknown reason crashed.(could it be the orange juice that i spilt on it by accident? hahaha) i first promised this as a fic Alrye's b-day so this is most likely be a two-shot unless i have of ton of reviews saying they want me to continue it, if not then i'll just end it there. hahaha ;3 **

well, besides the death of my precious laptop which stored all my sasunaru things, i (somehow, someway) managed to re-do this whole fic seriously. because one day i was like, i'm going to finish it today, hell yeah! so here it is!

my sincier apologies to my friend Alrye whom i promised this for their b-day (about a long time ago)! but like i always say "better late than never" (too bad my teachers just laugh in my face or would just roll their eyes at me...) well enough with my chitty chatty mouth, on with the fic!

disclaimer: me/yuki - do i seriously have to say this shit again?  
itachi-yes you do me - ok fine*clears throat and speaks in monotone voice*  
i do not own naruto or any of its branches neither do i gain or recieve money (though i wish i did) in doing this. you happy now, cause i ain't itachi - yes now here's your reward yuki- reward? yay! lemons!

warning: yaoi as in a man on man hot smexathon! angst, very juicy lemons and a crazy but awesome author/ress (i'm not revealing my gender since it doesn't matter) and no editing (which means no spelling or grammer correcting on this fic and no, i'm not stupid it's just that i write my fics on notepad and don't edit them since it doesn't keep reminding me to like on microsoft word ok.)

naruto's pov - in a forest near a waterfall

"ha-hah-hah" i pant as i let myself fall flat on the floor. wet and exahusted from all day and night training, i just want a heavy drink right now to calm me down. i turn my head just slightly enough to be able to look at my watch.

'it's already past 2:30! shit! pervy sage is going to nag me to death as soon as i enter camp'

"yo brat! you've been pushing yourself too hard on your training today! you're going to die like that and i don't want anbu on my back for traininng my student t o death though it my journeys would be become rather more peaceful. anyways, get your ass off the floor, we're going to the hot springs ." he calls out to me crouching on a boulder. he waves his hand signaling me to come along as he stands up.

'instead of being at a bar with girls he came to pick me up, and personally this time! instead of sending those messenger toads. 'he's being nice...a bit too nice '

i lift my head enough to stare at him suspiciously through narrowed eyes and he stares back at me with an indifferent face. i give up after a few seconds or so and let my body relax before getting up.

"sigh, ok lets go."

'oh well, on the bright side, at least he's taking me to a hot spring on his account!" i nod and gather enough strength to at least drag myself behind.

the trip to the hot springs is oddly quiet even when i try to make small talk just to keep the mood light. thankfully we finally make it to the hot springs and the ice thraws.

"here we are...aahhh. now doesn't that feel good, right brat?"

"sure does, pervy sage!" i grin from ear to ear as i slip into the hot spring and relax all my muscles from head to toe

"aiiiiii!"he lands on my head a big bonker. "dammit brat i've aleready told you not to call me that!"

'aaahhh feels so good...i think i just might take...a quick ...naaap' i yawn and luckily end up on the shallow end of the hotspring before falling asleep.

-hours pass by-

i yawn and try to stretch my arms half sleepily but i can t and they seem sore. i try to open at least one eye but everything everything is out focus.

'eh, damn its cold, i'm going to sleep again'

'wait what the hell? closed my eyes for a few seconds and that's when everything hits me like. i look around at my surrondings.

'where am i?'i wonder as look around at my surroundings.

apparently, i'm laying on a metallic plank like frankenstein.i have chakara restrains on my wrists and on my ankles seperated farly apart so i'm not able to make handsigns for a jutsu eitherways. although what suprises me most of all is that i feel a light breeze downstairs(if you know what i mean). i look down at myself just to see that i'm naked save for my favorite bright orange boxers with little foxes on it.

i seem to be in a circualar room of a tower with the only light source to be from a window for looking outside. on the other side of the room there's a kind of spiral stairs leading down but not up so i suppose this is the highest floor on this tower. there is no light except for the light coming in from the window.

i continue to look around my surroundings to find a way to escape.

' ither i m kidnapped by some enemy nin and brought me here for torture or maybe... a little mad scientist kidnapped me to make experiments on me!'

as i continue to let my imagination run wild but i felt something lightly caressed my member almost ghostly like.  
"yip!" i yelp a very (not so) manly shriek at the feeling and i look down to see nothing.

"whoa." 'now that was really wierd'

"good thing no one else heard that" oh how wrong was i...

"you sure of that dobe? i heard you pretty loud and clear you know" as someone's deep voice bounces off the walls making it sound louder and profonder than it it really is. i see a dark cloaked figure moving oh so slowly w blowing hot air on it. i know that voice all too well, considering that it huants my mind by day and my dreams by night, i know it better than my own tongue. low deep chuckles rumble from behind me as i stand paralyzed to my spot(not like i could anyting else). i look to my far off left and my far off right

'...nothing, then he must be right behind me'

"oi, looking for me dobe ?" i growl as i can practically see Him smirking to my annoyment.

"come out and untie me so we can fight man to man, you bastard! you're going to see my full awesomeness when i beat the shit out of you and take you back home dattebayo!" i yell fustrated with my eyes shut tight

i open my eyes to that i'm face to face (or should i say nose to nose, literally) as a gasp escapes my mouth involuntarily. he takes advantage of the situation and kisses me rather harshly. my eyes fly open instantly in shock. i fear that if i were to open them even more, they might've poped out of their sockets.

i gain back my senses and clench down my teeth , biting his tongue in doing so. he retails with a bleeding tongue but before he gets to far, i headbutt him hard on the forehead out of pure instinct.

"ooww...fucking dobe ...doesn t..." he mumbles whiningly as he backs away slightly, scowling and rubbing his forehead.

"what the hell sasuke! what in kami sakes are you even doing?why are you here? why am i here? why did you bring me here? are you okay? and and and...why the hell did you just kiss me?"

i start to blush at the relizaction of my last question.

" for kami's sakes dobe you talk to much.'why, why,why and why?'you keep asking me." he throws his arms in the air a bit to emphasize his point.

he leans on the metal plank behind me looking at me dead in the eyes. ``do you really wanna know why?" he says with a serios face with a hint of amusement to it. i open my mouth to speak only to find i can t. he glares at me so hard that if i d been any other man, i would have shited then and there. luckily for me, i became somewhat immune to it but it still paralyzes me at times, kind of like right now.

"why so quiet dobe? oh right, you wanted to know why i brought you here, am i correct?" i nod in yes slightly, a bit embarresed.

"...let me in you on a little secret." he leans in to whisper into my ear. my breath hitches at the approximatity

'too close too close too close!' my head keeps chanting as i feel myself blush even more than before

"i'm here because... I NEED YOU that s why and right now i want you. surely you feel something for me too don't you,... naru-chan? i know you want me and now i WANT YOU. you want me pounding away into your deliously tight little virgin ass like there's no tomorrow so hard,fast,and raw all the while you scream and writher under me from the pure plesure i bring you right?

i look away to hide my blush as much as possible from the raven-hair but unluckily i feel myself get hard slowly from the scences my damn imagination is providing to me. he looks down to see i m getting hard and his smirk grows wider aand continues to torture me.

``come on naru-chan i know you ll like it. after i m finish you ll be practically pleading to be taken and ravished over and over again. as i dive in and out of you, you shout to the heavens whom you belong to like bersek after so many rounds of our HOT and SEXY love-making. you won t be able to be walking properly for a looong, long time i ll make sure of it. hehehe" he whisphers huskily into my ear. unconsciously,i shudder and let out a deep long moan as i feel a hot spike running through my body and travels down to my lower regions.

"oh, now lookie here i think i've awakened your friend there just by talking dirty. i bet you like it don't you?"

"uun..n-no"i manage to say as he looks down at my fully hard erection and playfully he ghosts over it just to spite me. then all of a sudden he grabs me firmly at my base and gives me a hard squeeze just enough to give discomfort.

"aaahh! sasuke stop teasing!" i whine as he chuckles darkly with that deep voice of his, the bastard.

'i feel to hot right now! i wanna get rid of this hot coiling pain in my lower regions! i need to release and soon! if this bastard's just playing with me i'll find a way dattebayo!'

i start rubbing my thighs against my erection to get some delicious friction but the bastard stops me by grabbing a hold of my thighs.

"nuhuhu...tsk tsk tsk can't have you touching yourself naru-CHAN. that'll just ruin the fun and for trying to do so, i think you must be punished." i practically see the sadistic smirk-turning-smile on that bastard's face!

he leaves the room for a second to come back with a tray full of strange items i can t recognize. he puts on a little black ring on my erection as i look at him with a confused face. next thing i know, he shoves his knee between my legs and i feel something hard and big poking at me from behind right between my two butt cheeks and yelp in surprise.

"shush my little dobe you ll have it soon enough be patient, i want to see how long you last." he says chuckling darkly

'i got a bad feeling about this...' i gulp thickly.

To Be Continued... cause i want to

so yeah, first chapter finished this is probably a two or three chapter fic. gotta think about it, i might put a poll on my profile whether to make this a multi or two-shot fic.


End file.
